


Caught.  Literally.

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mild Smut, Public Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: When Merlin revealed his magic to Arthur he always pictured… well… not revealing his magic to Arthur.  He always wanted to!  And if he did, he was sure it would be an accident.  And so it was.  An accident.  Caught with his pants down.Literally.OR Merlin masturbates using magic and Arthur catches him
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	Caught.  Literally.

When Merlin revealed his magic to Arthur he always pictured… well… not revealing his magic to Arthur. He always wanted to! And if he did, he was sure it would be an accident. And so it was. An accident. Caught with his pants down. 

Literally. 

“Merlin?!” Arthur shouted from the doorway. 

“Merlin?” The Arthur with a mouthful of Merlin’s cock mumbled. 

See. Okay. See. Here's the thing. 

As a young boy with certain… urges. It was only _natural_ that magic be explored in all walks of life. Every nook and cranny. 

Literally. 

“Wha-” Prince Arthur at the door was too dumbfounded to finish a word. 

The Arthur on Merlin’s cock flicked out a tongue in the way that made Merlin’s knees buckle. 

Literally. 

Merlin yanked on Illusion Arthur’s golden hair and slid down the wall he had been using to thrust off. He held out his free hand towards Prince Arthur before shoving it back against the wall to keep his balance. “I can explain!”

No he couldn’t. 

Merlin’s eyes glowed continuously gold. They sparked when he orgasmed. He might not own a mirror but he was a young boy! Freya lived in a lake! What did you expect?! 

“Explain!” Prince Arthur demanded, going from the Gaping Goldfish phase to the Enraged Eel. Two stops short of a full fledged dragon. 

Merlin realized he still had a fist full of the very-lifelike-but-still-an-illusion Arthur. He thrust him away in order to hike up his trousers and cover his very sensitive and still very engorged penis. 

Really, the prat could have waited two seconds. Or knocked. Illusion Arthur was very very _very_ good at blowjobs. 

Speaking of Illusion Arthur, he was wiggling his fingers at Prince Arthur in a friendly sort-of wave. Illusion Arthur was always somehow just a touch nicer than Prince Arthur. He had hair just a bit shorter. Skin just a bit tanner. He might be just a bit shorter. And there was the whole… completely covered in tattoos thing. 

“You’re drunk!” Merlin cried as he tied his laces and slapped at Illusion Arthur’s hands. He managed to go stumbling directly into Illusion Arthur as if he were the one drunk. Illusion Arthur was kind enough to catch him and put him back on his two feet. 

“I haven’t had a drop to drink all night,” Prince Arthur stated tersely. Beyond Enraged Eel and into Furious Falcon. 

Illusion Arthur gestured towards Prince Arthur in all his knight finery. Illusion Arthur sometimes wore the knight garb but mostly he wore the clothes of a farmer. With the blue cloak, of course. 

“Am I meant to be-” Illusion Arthur gestured at Prince Arthur. “With him?” 

Prince Arthur’s eyes widened a physically impossible amount and honed in on Merlin. 

Merlin could hear his own swallow. He shook his head quickly at Illusion Arthur. 

Illusion Arthur nodded mutely, looked between the two of them, and then chose to lay down on Merlin’s bed. 

“Gaius,” Merlin said with only the slightest squeak to his voice, “Has been experimenting with hallucinogenic gases?” He nodded himself along, as if he could get Arthur to believe the lie better if he believed it better himself. “We are both hallucinating.” 

Prince Arthur’s jaw twitched. An eyebrow threatened to pierce sharper than the blade at his side. “You expect me to believe we are both hallucinating the same thing?” he snapped, “And that _thing_ is-” He gestured helplessly at the bed where Illusion Arthur was casually combing his fingers through his trimmed locks. “A skinny-” He choked on his own words. Pitiful croaky noses escaped his clogged throat. “Farm boy-” The whine was a bit over the top, “Inked up version of me-” He looked as though he swallowed the most bitter of apples and lemons as he turned his flopping hand towards Merlin. “Suc-” The word left him on a huff of hair. “Doing _that_?!”

Merlin blinked. They had entered the Dangerous Dragon level. Slow movements from here on out. He shuffled towards the bed to block Illusion Arthur from Prince Arthur’s line of sight but there was nothing to do of the gold in Merlin's eyes. Yet. That part was a bit involved and required words still. 

Can’t blame a guy for getting a bit too excited and sleepy after climaxing that he could not be bothered to concentrate enough to naturally be able to conjure the dispel spell. 

Normally, people knocked! 

“Is that what you see?” Merlin nodded dramatically up and down. He cast an over-the-top frown of contemplation and pretended to search the room. “Interesting.” 

Please let him buy it. Yes, Merlin clearly saw the Illusion Arthur and was very much still aware of his presence as he ruffled the bed. But there was lying to keep people safe and there was lying to keep his head on his shoulders within the next five minutes. 

Prince Arthur smacked his face into his hands and rubbed at his eyeballs. He peered out from between his fingers. Muffled, he spoke into his palms. “Your eyes are gold.”

“Blue, Arthur,” Merlin said slowly, trying not to blink extra fast to hide the glow. “My eyes are blue. You must have taken a hefty whiff of that gas.” He grabbed Arthur’s shoulder and pushed him to turn around. “Maybe you need some sleep. Get someone to take the armour off you. Seriously, armour is not for sleeping in. You’ll rust and stick!” 

Merlin’s shoves did absolutely nothing. Neither did the crazed laughter.

Prince Arthur dropped his hands and stared at Merlin. More precisely, just over Merlin's shoulder. 

Merlin gulped. 

See. Here’s the thing. Illusion Arthur was different to Arthur but also similar to Arthur. Meaning he was a complete pillock. 

Merlin was expecting it so he only just jumped out of his skin when he felt Illusion Arthur’s hot mouth latch onto the curve of his ear. 

Not literally. 

Illusion Arthur licked that horribly talented tongue along the shell of his ear and prodded at his lobe until he could get it between his teeth. He sucked so hard and so sudden and so good with a puff of warm air grunted right into his ear that Merlin’s knees buckled. Again. 

Literally. 

Merlin chuckled brokenly and grit his teeth. He clapped his hands together and shoved them in the direction of the door. His cock throbbed dangerously. He really had been _so close_. 

“Alright!” Merlin yelped. “Off to bed with you and me! Let’s sleep this one off!” 

“I agree, off to bed,” Illusion Arthur moaned into Merlin’s ear. His hands snaked around his waist and started to undo the laces on his breeches once again. “But I rather thought we would be doing something other than sleeping.” 

“Prat,” Merlin hissed. Trying to bat Illusion Arthur’s hands away without making it obvious that this was not a hallucination was a preposterous feat. He faked a yawn and stretched his hands down his stomach and over the front of his trousers, batting away Illusion Arthur’s hands. 

Prince Arthur was ignoring Merlin’s sound advice that they go to bed and was looking horrified at Merlin’s crotch. 

Which, yes, the erection was very prominent. HE WAS A YOUNG MAN DAMMIT. 

“Did you just call me a prat?” Prince Arthur asked. He probably meant to sound more menacing but he was a bit whimpery. 

Merlin shook his head quickly. “Auditory hallucination.” 

Illusion Arthur took that as an invitation not to fuck off his ear with the headbutt but to move to his neck and bite. 

An actual whine escaped Merlin’s closed mouth. He strained to keep his face as stoic as possible but Illusion Arthur knew the exact spot that made his stomach flip excitedly. 

Illusion Arthur chuckled darkly into the curve of his neck and propped his chin on Merlin’s shoulder. He wrapped his strong arms around Merlin’s middle and pulled him roughly back against him. His hot, straining, thick cock positioned perfectly between Merlin's throbbing cheeks. 

Look. If his magic was going to create the perfect specimen for him to fuck and be fucked, of course it was going to have a thick straining cock, alright?

Merlin tried to pretend he tripped with a little, “Whoops,” but it was hard to pretend when he did not even try to walk backwards in the first place. 

“He could join us,” Illusion Arthur murmured into the sweltering air. 

Merlin’s eyes widened unmistakably. 

Fuck his magic for knowing him so well. Fuck his magic for doing whatever it could to screw him over. Fuck his magic for putting the image of two Arthurs in his bed in his mind! Now he was going to have to get better at the spell just to conjure two of them and he did not have time to practice! 

A choked off noise came from Prince Arthur.

“No!” Merlin squealed like a tied up hog. Out loud. Which was completely out of context if Illusion Arthur was meant to be a bit of gas. He cleared his throat and strained to continue, “Way! No way I am staying upright for a moment more!” 

“Oh,” Illusion Arthur pouted. His beard scratched through the thin layer of Merlin’s tunic. “But you were doing so well propped against the wall.” 

Prince Arthur’s eyes roamed to where Illusion Arthur started licking and pulling Merlin’s hair. 

Yes, licking. He had desires, okay? 

“Gases, you say?” Prince Arthur asked distractedly. His eyes squinted. 

Illusion Arthur’s hands were too quick. Both of them snaked under Merlin's clothes. One hand went directly under his tunic and brushed over his nipple. The other clenched around his outer thigh, nails biting into his skin and clawing up to his hipbone. He must have undressed at the bed because the full display of his arm tattoos starkly contrasted with the bright glow of Merlin's flesh pulled out into the dark light. 

“Mhm,” Merlin grunted. He thrust out a hand to grip the doorway as Illusion Arthur ground his cock up into Merlin's backside. A groan that was far too furiously feverish and wanton tore from his lips- “Yes.” 

Illusion Arthur smiled and roamed his hands up and down, touching Merlin everywhere but on his cock. Which was for the best. Probably. Prince Arthur was still staring at him. Just… staring. Dark eyes fixated on the rock of his body. 

Hell, if Merlin was going to die anyway he did want it!

Illusion Arthur could read his mind and shook his head no. 

See. Pillock. 

Prince Arthur nodded slowly. He swallowed tightly and lifted his chin in the way that signified the royal prat was back on duty. He straightened himself and gripped the hilt of his sword. 

Merlin’s body pulsed with a flash of adrenaline. His eyes burned with the intensity of his magic. 

Illusion Arthur’s fingers actually stopped roaming. His straining hot cock still rutted, of course. 

Merlin’s body rocked with the little undulations. He shook. His heart pounded. 

“Fresh air is in order,” Prince Arthur stated calmly. So calmly. His stoic face was so good. 

Illusion Arthur’s cock caught at just the right point. Rubbing up against the back of Merlin’s balls. Soft but warm pulses. 

Merlin nodded. “Good,” he gasped breathlessly. “So good.” 

Prince Arthur nodded sharply. He sucked in a shaky breath and asked, “Will you be alright here-”

“Yes!” Merlin practically shouted. “Safe! So safe! You go! Go now! Now, now!” He slapped the door-frame where his fingers were turning white from their clenching. 

Prince Arthur jumped at Merlin's urgent tone. 

Illusion Arthur’s hands roamed once again. He shoved a finger into Merlin’s mouth and hooked it around his bottom lip, pulling and releasing so it popped. His hand fell quickly to Merlin’s cock and wrapped tightly around. Everywhere he touched magic thrummed with its own pulse. A vibration that made it impossible to look Prince Arthur squarely in the eye. 

Prince Arthur licked his lips. He paused with his body half turned. 

Merlin’s gaze was still fixated on the hilt of his sword. His heart ran wild. 

Prince Arthur asked, “You’re sure you don’t need anything?” 

Actual tears were pooling in the corner of Merlin’s eyes. His body was thrumming with tension. 

Illusion Arthur’s hand slipped up and down his cock now. With his trousers still up they could not see it for themselves but the gesticulating of his trousers was a dead giveaway. Muscles were starting to ache. If Illusion Arthur just went the slightest bit faster this could be done with already! 

Merlin shook his head at Prince Arthur. “Nope! Don’t- ah-” He grunted. Illusion Arthur twisted his palm over the head of his cock in the absolutely perfect way. Merlin had no air left to speak, “Don’t need anything.” 

Illusion Arthur slowly did it again. Too slow. “Are you sure?” he cooed. 

Merlin nodded first and then shook his head. He was getting confused and his fingers were slipping with sweat. 

Illusion Arthur squeezed his cock perfectly and quickly thrust his fist up and down, curling and pressing and rutting against Merlin’s back. It was too much too quick. 

Merlin felt the tears fall down his cheeks, curling around his gaping mouth. There was nothing he could do. Rather, there was nothing that he wanted to do. He wanted this so bad. His body was tense and flying and wanting to fall. 

“ _Mer_ lin,” Illusion Arthur moaned in the same exact way Prince Arthur would say his name. Unmistakable. 

Prince Arthur stared at him dead in the glowing eyes. He bit his lip and just _stood_ there as Illusion Arthur yanked on Merlin's handkerchief with his teeth. 

Merlin was suddenly thrown over the edge. He came violently, adrenaline spiking his orgasm into something magical. Sparks shot out from his eyes and even his fingertips sent tiny golden white lightning strikes into the wall, burning the door-frame. 

Illusion Arthur was out of breath as he kissed up Merlin’s cheek and to his temple. “That must have been good. You haven’t done lighting from your fingertips since we first tried the thing with the candlestick.” 

“Goodnight, Arthur!” Merlin shouted pathetically. The post orgasm haze settled quickly and he just wanted to curl up in his bed next to Illusion Arthur for a cuddle and sleep. 

Prince Arthur’s mouth hung open. His breaths were just as fast as Merlin’s. Pink tinged his stately cheeks. He opted not to say anything and simply spun and walked away. 

When Merlin was sure Prince Arthur was gone, he turned to Illusion Arthur and shook his head. 

Illusion Arthur was completely starkers! He had the audacity to look up at Merlin innocently, shrug his shoulders, and pout. “What?” 

Merlin glared. He was sure it was less effective when he was still clinging to the wall to stay upright and his trousers had a wet mess visible at the front. “You are in so much trouble.” 

“You are trouble,” Illusion Arthur said. He strode up to Merlin and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Does that mean I’m in you?” 

* * *

Many, many, many moons later Arthur found out about Merlin’s magic. For real this time. Yes it was another accident but this one was less about Merlin getting off and more about them falling off the edge of a very dangerous cliffside thanks to some vengeful cousin of an uncle of someone who died in a war or something. Details were not important when you were falling to your death. 

Arthur took time to deal with the whole magic and lying and Merlin being an absolute bad-ass who could have destroyed the whole of Camelot with a few flicks of his fingers… thing. 

After a month or so he requested Merlin return from his ‘banishment’ (not a real banishment since Merlin did not actually go anywhere) to answer some questions. 

After they moved past the:  
“That was quick, how close to Camelot were you? Or did you travel by magic?”   
“Not by magic. Your dogs make very warm blankets.”

They moved onto the phase where Arthur tried to wrap his mind around all the times Merlin saved his life. The pieces clicked together slowly. No one sits there and remembers every moment of their past. That would be a nightmare. 

“The bandit with the foot that the rabbit trap-”

“Yup.”

“And the lord with the grabby hands that kept getting burned every time he touched-”

“Nope! But I wish.”

“And the knight who tried to kill me during training-”

“Oh yeah.” Merlin smiled devilishly. He enjoyed making that horrible noble cry for his mother. All over a tiny splinter. 

Alright, it might have been an arrow. Still. 

Then one day Arthur asked, “The gas?” 

“What gas?” Merlin did not look at every moment of his life either. 

“The hallucinogenic gas that Gaius was working with?”

“Gaius has never worked with hallucinogenic gas. What are you-” Then it hit Merlin’s like a punch to the gut. 

Not literally. Though it was a close thing.

“Ahha,” Arthur hummed. 

Merlin really wanted to lie but they were at a new point of always trying to be as honest as possible and the blush on his face was all too telling anyway. As was the gold in his eyes at the time. That part of the spell never really went away. 

“Tell me, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said teasingly. “Which of us is taller? You or me?” 

“Umm-” It was really unfair that Arthur used that tone on him. His cock throbbed dangerously as if conditioned. He willed it down and scrunched his shoulders up and slumped down. “You are?” Anything to appease in this moment. 

Arthur hummed and nodded shortly. “Bring him here.” 

Merlin swallowed noisily. “What?” 

“Conjure him.” Arthur smirked and wiggled his fingers. A very condescending gesture for sorcery. “Whatever it is you do to make him come.” Arthur paused very suddenly and shook his head, hearing his own words after he said them. “Here. Come here.”

“I don’t know-” A lie was on the tip of Merlin’s tongue but Arthur was giving him the _eyebrow_. “Fine,” he groaned childishly. He raised his palm and traced the pattern of the rune with his left finger and then thrust his magic towards an empty spot in the room. 

Illusion Arthur wiggled his fingers and smiled. He looked about the same. After a traveling acrobat group visited Camelot, he was a bit more flexible and had a few metal studs in his ears and eyebrows and one on his tongue. The tattoos changed as frequently as his clothes. Always there and always gorgeous. The blue cloak stayed, of course. 

Prince Arthur glanced at Merlin’s glowing eyes once before strolling right up to Illusion Arthur. 

Illusion Arthur matched his posture exactly, chin up and eyes defiant and sure. He was just a few inches shorter as he did it. 

Prince Arthur jabbed his finger at the metal sticking out of Illusion Arthur’s eyebrow. “What the hell are-”

Illusion Arthur slapped Prince Arthur’s hand away. He looked at Merlin and gestured at Prince Arthur. “Is this man bothering you, Merlin?” 

“Of course he is,” Merlin groaned into both of his hands. He was a little preoccupied going down the rabbit whole that was about to be this conversation. It would be impossible to evade. Arthur literally saw Illusion Arthur with a mouthful of cock! His hands down Merlin’s pants making him come right in front of him. Oh, this was bad. 

Maybe it didn’t have to be all that bad. How bad was it to have your friend fantasize about being sucked off by you? Really, what was the harm? It was a fantasy. It wasn’t like he asked Prince Arthur to follow through. 

Prince Arthur was a young boy too! ...Right?

“This?”

Merlin had to look up to see who was speaking. 

Prince Arthur gestured at Illusion Arthur’s entirety. “This is what you want?” 

Illusion Arthur gave Merlin bedroom eyes. He was so screwed. 

“It’s not as bad as it seems?” Merlin tried to offer. 

Prince Arthur raised an eyebrow and stomped up to Merlin. “Your eyes are gold.” 

Merlin did blink fast this time. “Yeah, it’s magic,” he explained dumbly. 

Prince Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, looked back at Illusion Arthur, and then seemed to come to some sort of decision because he nodded. “I’m better than any magiced up hallucination.” 

Illusion Arthur scoffed, “You seem very sure of yourself.” 

“I am,” Prince Arthur argued. 

Merlin lifted a finger, a little lost. “Not a hallucination because it’s magic?” 

Illusion Arthur strolled up to Prince Arthur’s side and punched his bicep. “Prove it.” 

Prince Arthur narrowed his eyes and punched Illusion Arthur right back. “I will.” Prince Arthur turned to Merlin, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shoved him towards the bed. “Undress.” 

Merlin tripped over his own two feet but managed to stay upright with the help of the table. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Illusion Arthur took two very self assured steps and grabbed Merlin’s handkerchief. He hauled him towards the bed in such a way that Merlin could only slip and slide to follow. 

“He doesn’t like to be undressed right away,” Illusion Arthur said conversationally. 

Prince Arthur strode to the other side of the bed and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders, heaving him completely on the blankets, shoes and all. “Well, if he wants me he’s going to get me and I want to see him naked.” 

Merlin felt a bit dizzy. He blinked rapidly and tried to catch the joke between the two Arthurs above him. 

Naked? Him? Yes?

“Well I’m not going anywhere because _Mer_ lin called me,” Illusion Arthur stated crossly. He hopped up onto the bed and stroked down Merlin’s torso. “You don’t want me to go, do you?”

Prince Arthur grunted, disgusted. “Your begging is very unflattering to the both of us.” He slipped onto his knees and shoved at Illusion Arthur’s cloak, forcing it to cover his entire face. “ _Mer_ lin if you want this to happen you will get undressed,” Prince Arthur demanded. 

Illusion Arthur scoffed, shoved his cloak hood back up, and shoved at Prince Arthur. “Has anyone ever informed you that you are a prat?” 

Prince Arthur scoffed right back. “You are me! You cannot say such ludicrous nonsense!” 

Merlin’s eyes danced between the two bickering above him. They were still going, back and forth, completely ignoring him. 

However, when Merlin tried to slip out from between them, they both somehow saw out of the corner of their eye. 

Illusion Arthur grabbed one arm while Prince Arthur grabbed the other. In unison they chided, “Merlin, stay still.” 

Merlin gulped. “What is happening?” 

The Arthurs cocked their eyebrows in union. It was very freaky. 

“You can’t be that much of an idiot,” Prince Arthur scolded. 

Illusion Arthur rolled his eyes. “We’re going to take turns fucking you.” 

Prince Arthur’s smile turned predatory. A glint in his eyes. “And you are going to love every second of it.” 

Illusion Arthur rubbed at the tent forming in Merlin’s trousers. “As if you would have it any other way.” 

Merlin moaned and rolled into Illusion Arthur’s palm. “Fuck.” 

Prince Arthur chuckled. “Literally.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to write smut. Just know that when the three of them do bang, the Arthurs constantly argue about who is right on how to do what -despite Illusion Arthur having sexed up Merlin for many many many moons. No, they don't ask Merlin what he wants. Merlin is just left there with a full hard cock waiting for them to suss it out and being ignored while they blather on.  
> "What the hell tattoo is that?" and "For a Prince you really have no tact" and "No human can possibly bend like that" and "I am not that SHORT" and, of course, "Shut up, Merlin!" etc.  
> Please write the smut my people. I will read. I will link. 
> 
> ((ps, I have not written smut for Two Sides with the two Arthurs either but clearly my brain wants me to. may revisit that one. will write shameless dirty smutshot at some point soon. I have a juicy one sitting in my docs))
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## ART PLUG:
> 
> [Between You by Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924433) which was made for [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske) may just be what you need to fill the void that is your missing smut fix!


End file.
